


Misguided Ghosts

by nervousbreakdance



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Murder, Mystery, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervousbreakdance/pseuds/nervousbreakdance
Summary: His chapped, pink lips pressed against my lips. He whispered into our kiss, almost too quiet for me to hear. "Find him..."(this is something I found in my drafts from forever ago)





	Misguided Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> title from "misguided ghosts" paramore  
> sorry about the quality of this oneshot, it's from like 2 years ago  
> anyways, enjoy guys :)

_Running._ The one word that flashed through my head. _Running. Just keep running._   
  
I huffed and puffed as I scrambled towards the woods.   
  
"Hey kid! I just wanna talk to you!" cried the older man.   
  
"N-no! Leave me alone!" I screamed back. The dirt path beneath me ran to a dead end.   
  
I whimpered in fear. What am I going to do now? My eyes darted around my surroundings.   
  
Harsh chuckles echoed through the woods. "Come out come out wherever you are... you can't hide forever kid..."   
  
The other man's footsteps became louder and louder as he approached me.   
  
_No no no! Running. Run for your life!_   
  
I bolted towards the lake. If I find a boat, I could manage to escape from this awful man...   
  
"Help me! Anybody! Help!" I shrieked, practically tripping over my clumsy self.   
  
A rough hand reached out, getting a firm grip on my foot.   
  
Tears streamed down my cheeks, the icy cold wind stinging my watery eyes.   
  
"P-please no..." I croaked.   
  
A warm finger reached out and stroked my cheek. "Shhhhhh sweetie," The man cooed. "I won't hurt you, I promise."   
  
With all the strength I could find, my foot collided with his big fat ugly head. He roared in pain as I took the opportunity to make a run for it.   
  
_Running. Running. Run run run as fast as you can..._   
  
The beautiful, moon lit lake shimmered into view. Relief rushed through my cold body. Everything's going to be okay...   
  
My heart dropped down to the ground as I noticed something unfortunate. There's no boat. More gross sobs racked my tiny frame.   
  
_What am I going to do? This bastard will be here any minute now!_   
  
I'm running out of options. The time is ticking. Alarm bells are going off.   
  
"Found you little bitch!" sneered the man, charging right at me.   
  
"Pl-please leave m-me alone..." I pleaded as I began running towards town.   
  
Suddenly, I fell to the floor as something slammed into my face. I cried out in pain, curling up in a ball.   
  
"P-please don't h-hurt me..." I choked out.   
  
I knew this was the end of the line for me. My life has been cut short. I never imagined that I would die this way. Suicide? Yes. Illness? Double yes. But murdered? Never in a million years...   
  
I looked into the face of my killer, gasping as he took off his mask.   
  
"You..." I whispered in disgust and fear.   
  
He chuckled darkly. "Lights out punk."   
  
The last thing I heard was my painful screams, echoing throughout the lonely woods...   
  
*** * * * * * * ***

**{pete}**

  
"Attention students. Please report to the school auditorium immediately." Spoke the school's secretary in a monotone voice, as always.   
  
The teacher sighed in annoyance, clearly unpleased that her lesson got interrupted. "Alright kids, you heard her. Let's go and please remember: be respectful and quiet when we enter the auditorium."   
  
Everyone quickly shot up from their seats and filed into the hallways.   
  
As I passed the front doors of the school, I noticed some police cars parked outside.   
  
Others must have noted the same thing, cause the muttered in confusion, wondering what was going.   
  
By the time I entered the auditorium, the entire school was already there, gossiping and chatting about what was going on.   
  
"Pete!" someone pulled on arm and guided me to the back seats of the auditorium. Frank, my best friend.   
  
"Hey man. You know what's going on?" I asked.   
  
Frank shook his head. "No idea. But the cops are here, so this should be interesting."   
  
I snorted. "Probably caught some asswipes doing drugs."   
  
Frank whined. "Not again! I don't want another fucking pep talk!"   
  
Before I could respond, the principal spoke up, asking for our silence.   
  
"Morning students. I know you're probably all wondering why the local police are here and why I called you guys down. Well, this morning the school was informed of some tragic news. And it really does hurt to inform you guys about it. I'm going to let Chief Stevens take over and explain. Chief?" She handed over the microphone to a tall, middle-aged man.   
  
"Thank you Principal Johnson, for having us here." said the chief of police. Principal Johnson just nodded sadly, as tears formed in her wide eyes.   
  
Chief Stevens cleared his throat, taking a shaky breath. "I am very sorry to inform this school about the death of one of your fellow peers."   
  
Whispers and shocked gasps filled the room.   
  
"Silence!" Shouted one of the teachers, who was already in tears, even without knowing who the student was.   
  
"This student was identified as 17 year old senior, Patrick Stump." Cue the gasps. Let the sorrow and anger run free and wild.   
  
"It took investigators a while to identify the body since he was found murdered within the forest. As of now, his case is ruled out as a homicide. I am truly sorry for his family and close friends. For everyone in this school that has interacted with him in any way. Police officials have been trying to look for any kind of evidence to find his killer, but with no luck. If we don't find anything soon, then we are going to unfortunately leave his case a mystery." Chief Stevens sniffs a bit before backing away.   
  
Principal Johnson was going to say something before a RIOT(!) broke out a few rows in front of Frank and I.   
  
"This is bullshit! You have to find Patrick's bitch ass killer!" raged a brown haired boy with an abnormally large forehead, big enough to be hiding something like devil horns.   
  
"Yeah!" shouted another boy with a curly afro.   
  
Another boy stood up with short ginger hair and sweet ass tattoos. He reminded me of a cinnamon roll in a strange way. "Brendon's right! Fucking do your job before we do it for your lazy asses!"   
  
One more boy, Ryan, I think was his name, screamed. "Justice for Patrick!"   
  
"Yeah!" They yelled.   
  
"Justice for Patrick! Justice for Patrick! Justice for Patrick!" They chanted with all their sadness and anger of their dear friend's death.   
  
The police officers and school's staff ignored them and directed that everyone went back to class.   
  
But the quartet of friends weren't going down without a fight. As they literally began to attack the police officers and Principal Johnson. Everyone cheered and screamed. Recording every little bit of the fight happening before their eyes, posting it on social media for the whole world to see.   
  
Eventually the quartet were arrested and taken away. But the school wasn't done yet, as people have gone insane. Throwing objects at random people or starting even more fights.   
  
Out of the blue, the fire alarms went off, the sprinkles raining cool water down on us. Principle Johnson was standing on a desk, with a megaphone in her small hands. "Everybody report to the gymnasium immediately! Immediately!"   
  
_~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
_   
Principal Johnson was pissed. Beyond pissed. She understood that some people, as in Brendon, Andy, Joe, and Ryan, the dudes that attacked the police, were upset about Patrick but it was no need for any sort of violence. So instead of continuing on with the school day, she sent everyone home.   
  
Since neither Frank and I wanted to head home, took the long way back. Which cut straight through the woods.... the ones Patrick was murdered in. We've been here for such a long time that the moon has already fully risen.   
  
"Pete?" asked Frank.   
  
"Yeah?" I replied, looking down at my beat up tennis shoes.   
  
"Do... what do you think happened to Patrick specifically? Like, what were his famous last words or thoughts?"   
  
Frank's question threw me off for some reason. It sent chills down my spine. Everything around us went silent.   
  
"I don't know man. But I feel awful for him. To be brutally murdered, who would do such a thing?" Sadness rushed throughout my body.   
  
Before Frank could respond, we heard a high pitched scream echo through the quiet forest.   
  
"Help me! Anybody! Help!" They shouted.   
  
Frank and I glanced at each other before jumping into action. "We're coming! Hold up!"   
  
The person kept screaming at the top of their lungs. We finally made it to the dark, shimmering lake.   
  
But there was no one in sight.... except for a pale boy in black on his hands and knees, head hanging low.   
  
Frank slowly approached the boy in black, kneeling down at his level. Just as Frank was about to place his hand gently on his shoulder, a ear splitting shriek filled the air, causing both of us to hunch over in pain.   
  
As I slowly recovered from the slight deafness, I noticed the boy was gone.... and so was Frank.   
  
Panic filled my heart, which was pounding and racing fast. "Frank? FRANK!?!? This isn't funny! Where are you?"   
  
""P-please no..." whispered a frightened, small voice... right next to my ear.   
  
My head whipped around, seeing absolutely no one. What the fuck was going on here?   
  
Then I saw something.... that made me glance back. A body was swaying back and forth in the air. Still and stiff.   
  
As I got even closer, I noticed they were wearing all black. And someone else was running away.   
  
"Hey! Get back here!" I broke into a sprint. This bastard wasn't going to get away.   
  
I was finally in arms reach when I tackled the man down. I lifted my fist to give him what he deserved when I realized that I was only holding a plain old cloak. The man has disappeared. Okay, now shit was really getting weird...   
  
Crying surrounded me. "Pl-please leave m-me alone..." The same voice managed to choke out through their horrible sobs.   
  
The boy in black was rolled into a ball, crying a river. "P-please don't h-hurt me..."   
  
I rushed towards him, pulling him into my tight embrace. "Shhhhhh.... everything's going to be okay, I'm here now..."   
  
The boy sniffles and shakes in my arms. "...H-help me P-pete..."   
  
My entire body tensed up. What the fuck!?!? How does this boy know my name?   
  
What I saw next scared the living shit out of me...   
  
The boy slowly lifted his head up, showing me his strawberry blonde hair and bloodshot blue eyes.   
  
I tried with all my might to break our gaze but some cold energy forced me to keep looking at him.   
  
The trees blended into each other, causing the world to swirl around me. It was only me and the boy in black.   
  
My vision got blurry and I could feel my conscious begin to slip away.   
  
The boy in black cupped my cheek, pulling my face to his. His icy cold breath hit my warm skin, causing goosebumps to pop up and hairs on my neck to stand on its end.   
  
His chapped, pink lips pressed against my lips. He whispered into our kiss, almost too quiet for me to hear. "Find him Peter... bring me the blood..."   
  
Sleepiness then hit me like a train as everything went black for me.   
  
_○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○ ○_  
  
I swiftly shot up in my bed, sweating like crazy and breathing heavily.   
  
A massive thunderstorm roared overhead. Lightning flashed on and off through my windows. The rain drops hitting the roof like tiny pebbles.   
  
Frank was lying next me to, in the same condition I was in. He stared back at me with wide eyes, mouth opening but no sound coming out. "Did... did that really just happen?"   
  
I nodded slowly. "The boy in black was-"   
  
"Yeah Pete, it was him."   
  
The boy in black was none other than Patrick Stump.


End file.
